


Bloodlust and Bodies

by CallMeBigBrother



Series: Bloodlust Series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBigBrother/pseuds/CallMeBigBrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another after school day for the group of friends it was dark and they decided to go to Germany's and play a little "Game". What happens if they aren't at school tomorrow and their lovers are mad(?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before The Game pt1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story here. So please be nice and criticize my work and grammar. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you ❤ with love from CallMeBigBrother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the game there was always a bad ending for me

The game all started before and after school. I was walking with Mathias, Luka, Ludwig, Felicia, and Danny. I was very quiet when Danny had pulled me to walk with them to meet up with Louise ((Rome)). Monika was already in her first class, I sighed as I walked far behind them. "Come on Mona! We have to hurry up and meet up with Louise if we want to eat lunch together later with Monika." Danny said to me with a grin "O-Ok here I come." I said as I sped up a little . "I see Rome. Come on guys lets go." Ludwig said Everyone had followed except for me. I stopped something was going to happen during our lunch hour and I don't like this feeling at all... "Hei Mona are you coming?" Mathias yelled after me "Ah y-yah here I come." I said as I ran to mey bruders side. As we walked in with with Louise, I soon felt myself throw in my moth... It was odd how it just happened out of the blue, and I didn't like that at all. I'm always doing something wrong with myself and I get made fun of it but ya know its whatever... "FUCK!" A huge voice boomed "Hey do yall here that?" I asked softly "Yeah..." Everyone said in unison I ran to check it out. It must be...


	2. Before The Game pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things always happens to me.

I ran to check out the sound we had heard earlier. I could hear a woman's voice in the background.  
Could be Monika? I had to check it out.  
"Louise please... Just..." Monika whispered before passing out. I stopped near the science room to see Louise and Monika. I was worried about it. What should I do? I went to get my brother until I was punched in my face blacking out slowly. The blurry shadow looked like Danny? What was he doing in this part of the school? I was worried I completely blacked out after his wicked laugh. I soon woke up in his bed at his house naked. Something was up, and I knew it was going to happen to me. I soon tried to set myself free but I couldn't do it. He had my arms tied tightly. I screamed feeling blood leave my arms "Danny! Let me go!" I yelled out. He soon walked in gripped me by my arms. Licking them and then licking my chest. Something had told me my sweet dreams will be shatter. "Now what what was about letting you go? I feel like I can't be there for you anymore Mona dear. I'm not letting you go until I have gotten inside you and rip you apart." He had said biting me. I yelped and soon passed out feeling the bite in my neck rush though me "Before the game, bad things happen to you. Are you willing to loose?" He asked me with a smirk.


	3. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence.... It's all too quiet

I could feel my body being ripped at as Danny tried to take me. It felt like a war between Vikings for a village  
"A-Ah Da-Danny..." I yelped in pain  
Danny said nothing, he was really taking me on like his words made him happy. Shit. I was weak  
"Mona?" He whispered  
"Danny please stop and let... Let me go..." I began to breathe heavily  
"So you can go back to your idiot brother and leave alone. Why?! Mona I want you more than anyone. This. Is. My. Time." He said as he hit me hard.  
I yelled feeling my face beginning to sting like hell. I didn't know how to respond at all  
"Danny! What the hell!" I cried  
"I love you so much. I will kill anyone who touches you and eat their fingers. I want you all to myself and I wanna fuck you deep." He said roughly smirking at me  
"Danny please this isn't like you at all. Your not the Danny I knew growing up to happy Vikings. Why are you doing this to me?" I asked crying more hoping I could free myself  
"I just want to hear you suffer as I pull you apart Mona. But right now I'm going to fuck you until I hear your pretty singing voice." He had said to me  
"Danny?! Please! Don't! Stop it!" I yelled struggling   
"I'm sorry Mona but I can't do that. I'm going to keep you here." He mumbled


	4. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! I'm Felicia. Or N.Italy. This is my story.

Felicia paced as she was waiting Mona, Ludwig, Mathias, Louise, Monika, Danny, and Luka when had no luck so she went to lunch hour to see Ludwig, Mathias, Danny, Luka, Monika, and Louise but no Mona. "Hey guys where's Mona?" Felicia asked softly Everyone shrugged. "She wasn't with me." Mathias said "She wasn't in typing." Monika said "Nor was she in Culinary." Louise had said to everyone. Hoping she was ok in all of the worry. "Viking history was boring without Mona's laughter and smart assness. I miss it when she answers all of the questions before I do, we have to find her." Luka said Danny was crying as he soon worried about Mona, even though he was holding her hostage said "Lets find her." "Si. If we find her we can ask her why she didn't come." Felicia said Everyone nods and gets up to get lunch. They had a Danish capital to find. "We find her after school." Ludwig said "Yes." The others said in unison


	5. Near Death experience pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost had a near death experience today and I must've worried everyone. And I'm sorry  
> I love you all so much  
> Please forgive me...  
> Forgive me

I soon woke up in someone's arms. They were soft and warm I look up to see it was Luka.  
"What... Happened?" I asked softly  
"Danny found you hurt on the street. You were so lucky you didn't die. Or I would've been pissed." Luka said as she held me tight  
It must've been a dream. A dream where I couldn't wake up, a dream only Danny knows about...  
"Lu-Luka can please take me to your house? I don't wanna face mey bruder like this, I don't want him to worry about me too much and ask me what happened." I said softly  
"Sure. Sweden and Finland are there." She said to me sweetly  
"I want to see them. I actually think their good friends to have around ya know." I said  
Luka laughed as she walked home, she was glad I was okay and now she had to think of how to explain this to mey bruder Denmark. She had a lot on her mind.  
"Mona?" She looked at me  
"Yes?" I said in reply  
She said nothing, she was upset. She couldn't eye me right. She didn't want to speak to me  
"Luka what's the matter?" I asked softly  
"Did he try and rape you or beat or anything? I need to know." She asked  
"Lu-Luka... He did try to rip me apart while..." I was afraid to finish because I knew he would be around to try and get me.  
"While what?" Luka asked in anger.  
"While he tried to rape me." I answered before crying into her chest  
Luka growled "I'm going to drop you off with Sweden and Finland, so I can kick Danny's ass. The game hasn't even start yet."  
She made it home and told Sweden and Finland to keep me company while she had to attend to business.  
"Mona, are you ok?" Tino asked looking at me  
"Yah. I'm just fine. I'm going through a lot is all." I said in reply.  
Berwald looked at me now said nothing, he worried about me a lot. I was the sister/capital to a former Viking country named Mathias Køhler. He must be worried about me and Luka would have to explain what happened to me. And I don't blame her at all  
"I know!" Tino said happily  
Berwald looked at him  
"Lets take care of Mona!" He said to Berwald's 'What is it Tino?' Face  
Berwald nods and heads for the medical kit while Tino went to make me a meal.   
"Sve are you ok?" I asked softly  
He nods as he took care of my wounds  
I sighed as I soon closed my eyes. For a bit falling asleep


	6. The day of... pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was my day to die. I had told everyone that I was and I will miss them all so much.  
> I didn't want to leave them but it was the day of my death and I had no way of explaining it to everyone. I just told them "Don't forget me." Or "I love you all." I was scared yes, but I had to let go of my life and let everyone be happy without me. Not until Danny had stepped in and slapped me in front of everyone which got Luka upset. She had said to Danny "If she wants to die then let her! You have abused her a bit too much you jerk." Mathias, Ludwig, Louise, and Monika had watched and defended what Luka had said and made cry as I soon had tried to stab myself but Danny had pulled out the knife from my hand and pushed me to the ground... I had soon blacked out not saying a word to anyone else

"What the hell Danny what did you do to her?! What did you do damn it??" Monika yelled at him  
"Nothing. I didn't do anything, she's going to be alright." Danny said with a small sweet "Innocent" smile. "Lies! What did you do to Mona?! Give us answers right now." Mathias yelled at him with anger in his eyes Luka, Louise, Monika, and Ludwig stood by my side fearing I was completely gone from the world. Danny laughed lightly walking away not saying anything to anyone looking back at me grinning a bit "Luka do you know something about Danny we should watch out for?" Louise asked looking at her then back at my still breathing body "Danny had raped her. She said that he tried to rip her apart and was afraid to tell the rest of you guys. Just cause of the game. And did the game start?" Luka asked softly "It didn't. It will start until Mona is better and out of the hospital, she needs a lot of healing." Louise had said Monika worried "Why would Danny do that to her? Why would he rape Mona?" This had made Monika cry "He wanted to make her fall as a capital, he didn't want her to anymore of a Copenhagen than she already was. And I fear he'll do it again." Ludwig said softly "But he can't do that! Mey sister is the only person I have in my life, and he touches her..." Mathias started "Danny is mein capital. So I'll handle him myself just for you and Mona. Just for Mona as well." Luka said with an upsetting look on her face 


	7. The Bad Guy was my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't really say anything

I could only lay around with scars of my beating. My vision was blurry and all I could hear was mey bruder Denmark screaming his little heart. Monika, Louise, and Luka trying to calm him down. "B-Big..." I tried to speak up a bit "How could he have done this to my little sister? My capital?! Why would he?!" He yelled with tears in his eyes "That's what I would like to know... Why would Danny, my capital would do this to my only friend..." Luka said with a growl under her breath Monika and Louise kept quiet, know Mona wouldn't be able to move and have fun with them. And this had made Monika cry so much "What's wrong Monika?" Louise asked "Mona... I already can feel her slowly waking up." Monika said 


End file.
